The TinderBox
by Lady Kitara
Summary: the TinderBox with Death Note! woo! Light X L! yaoi! plz Read! Now off of hold.
1. Chapter 1

Lady fanfic is called: The TinderBox

I don't own Death Note

--

Once upon time in a far away kingdom there lived a prince. The prince was rarely seen outside he castle, for his father the king hated him. The king had never like his son from the moment the you prince at the age of two started sitting funny, chewed on his small thumb, ate nothing but sweets and had dark circles under his eyes from only a hour a sleep at nighttime.

The prince was often locked away in his tower for days at a time, with nothing but books and sweets to keep him company. The prince knew his father hated him and also knew that if he didn't someday find away to get out of his home he could be killed.

So one night when everyone was a sleep the prince tied a small scroll onto the bird in his room. Carefully he took the bird over to the window. Opening the window he whispered to the bird to find the person he had know years before when he used to be able to sneak out to the training grounds, to find he one and only friend in the whole world and the only who could help him. The small bird then flew off into the night.

--

It was right after the war that the famous solider named, Light Yagami, returned alive to the kingdom he lived in. Since they had won the war he had decided that he would take his time getting to his home, so he walked the streets of the city getting praises from the villagers for a job well done.

It was there that he spotted a young woman asking everyone that passed her way if they would help her. They all continued on their away not paying her any attention. Wondering what the woman could possibly want he walked up to her asking her what she needed help for.

"I have dropped my Tinder Box on my way down the mountain, and it has fallen into a hollow tree." She said sadly. "And not only has it fallen into that tree, but it fell into a magical hollow tree that is said to have treasure in it."

Light thought she might have been mad but then he had read about the magic tree. It had been an old legend that was now a common fairy tale that no one takes notice in. Still, it was only a fairy tale, nothing more. As he started to walk away she called to him.

"Wait!" she said running up to him. "If you help me I will give you all the gold you can carry.

Now that was something Light couldn't pass up. Even as a solider he didn't make much money even if saved the kingdom and went to war it only pays so much because most likely you'd get killed. Beside all he had to do was climb a tree, go into the center and get the box. Simple.

"Alright, I'll help you." Light said and the two headed off to the mountains.

Once there the woman pulled out a soft dark purple circle sheet, handing it to him with a smile. Then she also gave him three pieces of bread and a jug of water.

"What is this for?" he asked.

"When you get to the bottom of the tree there be a long hallway that's lit with dim lamps. At the end of that hallway there will be three doors and each will be locked, but the keys will be hanging on the side of the doors so you can get in. in the first room will be one of the small demons sitting on a chest fill with copper coins. Lay the sheet on the floor at the side of the chest, then pick up the demon and place him on the sheet. You must do this for every room. And once you done with that, my Tinder Box will most likely be hidden in one of those rooms by the demons." She finished.

Light was going to call her a mad woman, but only nodded and thought he would just stay in the tree for about twenty minutes and just come out again and pretend that he saw the demons and such. Climbing to the top of the tree Light was about to jump when noticed that she hadn't said anything about the bread and water.

"What do I do with these?" Light asked not really caring.

"You eat each piece of the bread and the water in front of them be for you leave their room."

"Why?"

"Because they will think your going to eat them if they move to stop you and they will stay in their rooms until you are gone." The look on her face was a smirk.

Shrugging Light hopped down the hollow tree and he had expected to hit the ground soon, but to his shock he continued to fall. It seemed that the tree never ended and finally he saw the glow from the lights below, so he pulled out his sword and drove it into the side of the tree to avoid serious injury, when he landed.

Setting himself to rights and slightly shocked that the woman had been right, he walked down the dim-lit hall. After a half-hour walk he came to the three doors. As she said the keys where hanging on the sides of the doors.

Walking to the first door he took the key and unlocked the door. Inside it was pitch black that he had to take one of the touches from the wall. Walking in he had his sword in case the demon attacked. What he got was a surprise.

A pale small boy sat upon the chest twirling his hair looking at him. Was this some kind of joke? What was child doing in a room like this? Lowering his weapon Light walked up to him.

"How long have you been down here?" Light asked picking him up. He was not going to leave the child down here.

"I've been here for a hundred years now." The boy said simply.

"What?!" Light almost dropped him.

"I am Near." Then the boy said quietly as if it hurt to say, "I am a demon…"

Light sat him on the chest again and looked him over. He didn't look like a demon and he certainly didn't acted like one. Well, one does have to be careful so he spread out the sheet as he was told to do and set the boy on it. Walking over to the chest he opened it and inside was copper coins.

"You can take them." Near said watching.

Light looked back him. It was really bothering him that the child was a demon and yet Light felt no demon presence around the small boy. Pulling out a small pouch he filled it up with copper coins. Then he shut the chest, picked up the boy, placing he back on the chest.

Pulling out the food and water he was about to take a bite when the boy's stomach growled. Near quickly hid his face by ducking his head. Light paused and remembered that the woman smirked when she said to eat the food in front of them. And the boy did say he was there for a hundred years.

Walking over to Near, Light handed him the piece of bread. The small hands took it and Near chewed on it easily gobbling it all down rather quickly and drank a third of the large jug of water, happily.

"Thank you." Near said as he handed the jug back. "Since I'm a demon I can't die but I do get very hungry."

"Why are you down here?" Light asked.

"I am here to sit and wait for my master." Near replied, really happy he had gotten food.

"Who is your master?" Light asked looking around the room. He didn't want anything to come flying out of nowhere and eat him.

"I don't know. We have to wait for our new master to call us."

"I see…"

Light thought about this and then realized he had to hurry and find the Tinder Box and get out of there before whoever master was got back. Patting the boy's head he bid him a farewell and left for the next room.

The next room was only a few feet away. Taking the key off the side he unlocked the door and pushed open the door. Walking in he held out the light so he could see the next demon and once again he was facing a boy.

"Hi!" the red head boy said waving.

This demon had was on the chest and seemed happy to see him, because he asked for Light's name, where he came from, was it day or night, does he have any friends and if so where are they?

"My name is Light."

"I'm Matt."

"You're a demon too?" Light said and watched as the red head flinched.

"Yeah…"

Then Matt remained quite as if afraid to say anything else. This was strange to Light but still he had to get his job done, so he picked up Matt who stayed quite. Opening the chest he saw it was filled with sliver.

"You can have them." Matt said.

Light nodded and pulled out another small pouch and filled it with sliver before closing it and putting Matt back on. Then he took out the bread and jug.

"Here eat this." Light said.

Light had seen people eat fast but never had he seen a child eat bread in only three bites, and nearly choked on it. Helping the other he patted his back before offering some water, which once again Matt choked on because he drank it too fast.

"Thank you!" Matt said after he got his breath back.

"Your welcome. I live in the kingdom north of here, it's mid day and all my friends are at their homes."

"Really?" Matt then covered his mouth with his hands as if he had done something wrong.

"Yeah." Light stood and walked to the door. "Don't choke on anything."

"Okay,"

The last room was the same as the last two only this time when he walked in he saw the demon holding the Tinder Box. This boy had blonde hair and was glaring at him.

"Names Mello."

"Light. So you're the last demon?"

"You got it." Mello let himself be placed on the sheet keeping a good grip on the box.

Light, as he had done to the last two chests opened and once again pulled out a pouch and filled it with gold coins. Then handed bread to the blonde.

Mello ate it as had the others and finished off the water. They sat in silence for a short while before Mello handed over the small box.

"Thank you." Light said as he set Mello back on the chest.

"Thank you…" Mello mumbled.

"Your welcome."

Light left the room and head back the way he came with three bags fill with, copper, silver and gold, and with the Tinder Box. He had to admit that this had turned out to be rather fun. Making his way to the entrance he started his long climb up the hallow tree. Half way up he felt a pang of guilt for leaving the three children down in the cave.

There was nothing he could do about it if they had a master. If he took them it would be stealing and not only that but to steal from, what could have been another powerful demon, would add to the chaos of the whole idea.

After what seemed like hours he made his way to the very top jumping out of the tree to land next to the woman who had been waiting excitedly.

"My Tinder Box!" she yelled with glee. "Thank you!"

She reached out to take it but Light held it out of her reach. A look of confusion over took her face for a moment.

"What does the Tinder Box do?" He asked.

"Nothing…" she said. "It's just a normal box."

Light didn't buy it. "If you don't tell me I won't give it to you."

As soon as he said that she changed. Her beautiful skin turned to a sick gray and her eyes glowed red as she screeched out very painful shout.

"Give me the box!"

In one quick move Light drew his sword and shoved into her heart. The monster froze and the let out a dying cry as light pulled out his sword and hopped off her head. Letting out a held breath he cleaned his sword.

Walking away from the corpse Light went home, in need of rest. Back at his home however he found a a bird on his table. Walking over he saw the small scroll on the birds let. Taking it off he read the small letter.

_Dear friend, _

_It been about five years since we've seen each other and have spoken. I had hoped that I could talk to you in person but Father has locked me in my room. The only times I am allowed out is when Father is in an good mood. I don't expect you to remember me… after all I am a freak as my parents and sister say. But still if you do remember me will you help me? As of late father has been looking at me rather strange and when he gives that look to someone I never see them again. I am afraid. I do truly hope you can help me._

_Your friend,_

_Prince L._

If Light had been drinking anything he would have spit it out. L had sent this note! He had remembered L from his years in training to become a solider. Yes, prince L would hide in the shadows and wait for him to get done with his training and then they would play together.

So L was in trouble and it was the king who wanted him gone? A spark of anger lit in his eyes. He had to save L but how? First he decided to write a reply and then start thinking of a plan. After he sent the bird off Light sat on his bed and started to think of what he could do to get L out of the castle.

The hours passed long into the night when he finally got mad enough and threw the Tinder Box across the room. It hit the wall with a whack and landed. Suddenly soft white smoke appeared and when it lifted a moment later there stood the first little demon.

"I am here to full fill your orders Master." Near bowed his head.

--

Love

Lady Kitara


	2. Chapter 2

Lady fanfic is called: The TinderBox

I don't own Death Note

--

Prince L looked over at his window when he had heard the pecking. Walking over he opened it to find his little blue bird had a reply. Quickly opening the note it read:

Dear L

_Yes, I remember you. I could never forget you after all you're my best friend. Don't worry, I'll find away to get out of the castle, but for now we'll keep sending messages to each other. That way I'll know your safe._

_Your friend,_

_Light_

L smiled holding the note close to him, happy that Light hadn't forgotten him at all. Putting the bird back in it's cage, then sitting down to write a reply. Once that was done L went to get the bird when the door banged open. Hiding the note he watched as his father stomped into the room. Fear raced through his body.

"L," the king said trying to keep his voice kind.

L had caught the tone and lowered his eyes to the floor, knowing better then to say anything. Anyway judging by the next ten people who entered the room something was going on and he didn't like it.

"These are the finest teachers in the land," Sai the King. "Ant they will help you act as prince should."

With that the king left and L let out a gasp as two men forced him into a chair strapping his legs to the chair with ropes. Then his wrist where strapped down and another rope was pulling him up so he was sitting like a normal person should. It was painful.

"This is for your own good." Said one of them.

"Release me." L ordered, struggling.

"King's orders." Another man said. "We bid you a good night prince L."

"What? You're going to leave me here all night like this?" L eyes were wide.

"Of course."

With that they blew out the light and closed the door leaving poor L all alone in the dark tied to a chair.

--

Near sat on the floor of his new master's room waiting for orders, but his master seemed to just stare at him for a while as if trying to figure out how he had gotten here. Near would have answered but there was rules and one of them was do not speak unless spoken to, so he stayed quite hoping that Light would say something soon.

On the other side of the room Light was in his own thoughts and started to put it all together. The woman he had met had been a witch and the tinderbox was what she was after. What was the whole story about though? He tried to remember about the fairy tale. Looking up he spoke.

"Near, do have something to explain about the tinderbox and you?"

"Yes, master." Near stood waiting.

Light knew what the small boy was waiting for. "Bring it to me." He ordered.

In another puff of smoke Near was gone and returned within moments of leaving with a thin book in his hands. Walking over to him the boy handed it over before sitting back on the floor, twirling his hair.

Opening the small thin book he began to read out loud, the rules and what the demons where for, and how they would serve their master.

"The tinderbox can summon your demons when you need them." Light read. "Strike it once for the first demon, twice for the second demon, three times for the third demon, and four times for all three."

Picking up the tinderbox Light stared at it before he struck it twice. The red haired demon appeared in a puff of smoke just as the other had. Matt looked around before bowing and asking what his orders where.

"Just sit there." Light then truck it three times.

Mello appeared before him. The boy nodded, asking what his orders where, so Light just had them sit there as he continued to read the small book.

He read the part explaining how they had special powers and that he had to give the order first so they could follow them. Next he found a list and they read:

Call demons whatever names you like.

Demons will speak when spoken to.

Ask for anything and they will get it for you.

Demons cannot die.

If they disobey lock them away in the dark.

Show no kindness for demons.

Use them as you see fit.

Flipping the page he was shocked to see that a few pages where missing. Closing the book he looked at them. They sat perfectly still, it almost seemed as if they had turned in to statues. Standing he walked over to the window. It was about two hours till dawn.

"You three can stay here." Light said.

Light was not going to send them back to the dark rooms. There was no demon sense around them and he was sure it was cures a witch might of put on them years and years ago. No, they would stay with him.

"Yes, master." They said.

"I'm going to sleep. You three find something to do if your not going to sleep."

They blinked and looked at each other. Light could tell they wanted to ask why but since he knew the rules they probably didn't want to risk it. They way they acted he had a pretty good idea that their last master wasn't at all kind.

"Anything you want to ask me, you can."

At that Matt stopped biting his lip. "Can we have something to eat?"

Light nodded and they head off to the kitchen. Laying down Light slipped into a deep sleep. It was around noon when he woke up. Stretching he headed down the stairs to get something to eat. Just as he was at the last step he tripped over something…well, someone.

"I'm sorry!" Matt said rubbing his side where his master foot had hit him.

Light sat up rubbing his head. "What were you doing sleeping on the stairs?"

"They looked comfy…"

Frowning Light got up and looked around for the other two. He saw Mello sitting asleep leaning against the bookshelf. Walking over he woke him up. He looked around for Near but couldn't find him. That is until he walked into the kitchen and found the small boy a sleep on the table.

"Where did you three sleep before?" Light asked.

"On the ground." Mello answered.

Light sighed. Pulling a piece of paper to him he scribbled down some things he had to do that day. Looking at the window he wondered when the little bird would return with L's message. Standing he grabbed his coat and headed out the door, only to come back again for the three.

--

"Good Morning Prince L."

L looked up at the door. He glared at the men who had tied him in the chair. It had been a painful night and he hadn't sleep at all. Feeling the binds loosen he was able to pull himself into his usual sitting style, which was when something slapped his hand.

"Sit right." Said a man with a ruler.

"Leave my room at once." L growled.

"King's orders. Now then let us began your training."

L was forced up and dressed in his finest clothes. They had trouble getting him in them because he kept struggling to get free. Then he was lead to an empty room where they put a bunch of books on his head. Of course they fell off of L's head but that was because he didn't want to dance. He received more smacks on the hands and his arms.

After hours of practicing fins dinning, dancing, and other such things a prince needs to know, L began to grow tired. Since he was always locked away in his tower all this was too much for his body to handle. Stopping to catch his breath he was pushed.

"A prince doesn't and lean against the wall."

How L hated these people. How he wished he could return to this room and send the little bird back to Light. Gritting his teeth he stood again and walked down the hall, as he would be doing for the next five hours.

When L had gotten to his room that night he collapsed on the giant bed. Everything hurt, from his head to his toes. His hands and arms had bruises from being smacked with the ruler. There was no time to rest and he had to send out the message before he was strapped to the chair again.

Writing down what had been going in a small note L sent the bird off and not a moment to soon because his door opened and once again he was strapped down in the chair and would be there till morning came around again.

--

The market place was filled with what seemed like everyone in the village as Light and the three little children followed close behind. Light had no problem getting around the many people but when they had reached a housing trade he noted that he was one short of kid.

"Where's Near?" Light asked.

He had expected the other two to know where Near was and almost had a heart attack as they looked around suddenly aware he was missing.

"Split up and find him."

Mello and Matt took off searching for their friend. Mello jumped onto the roof of one house and scanned the market for anything white. After seeing nothing but geese he hopped down and looked into shop windows.

After an half hour of looking he ran into Matt who said he had checked all the shops on the other side so they went to look at shops located in the middle of the market. They looked in to one large window to a carpet shop. Nothing. Suddenly they felt the tingling that meant they where being summoned. In a puff of smoke they stood in front of their master who was holding a sobbing Near.

Mello and Matt saw that the small boy was crying and master looked angry.

"What happened, master?" Mello asked.

"Someone was trying to take Near out of the city. It's over with now. Come, we going home."

However calm their master seemed to act they could tell he was really mad about whoever had tried to kidnap the small albino.

--

Near had been walking close behind his mater when something had pulled him back into the crowed. He had tried to call out but a hand was over his mouth. All he could do was watch as both Mello and Matt, and his master walked on.

Near fought back and was slapped rather hared in the mouth. He could tell he was bleeding from his lip. Whoever had him was dragging him into the other direction of where his master was. Luckily he had managed to bite the man on the wrist and get away for a short time, however he was pulled back and hit again, this time on his side.

Still Near looked for a chance, so when he saw his master calling his name and looking around for him Near kicked the man in the shine and ran towards his master. The man recovered and grabbed n to this arm lifting him up.

"Master!" Near cried as loud as his little lugs could muster. "Master, help me!"

Light whirled around just in time to see Near being taken away in the crowed by someone. Running after him he knocked down the man and soon they where fight as Near sat a few feet away. Light managed to fight off the man and thought of going after him but didn't. Walking over to Near he could see that the boy had been frightened. Before Light could saying anything the little albino cried out.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hit me…" Near sobbed.

Light looked at him. So the master before him was cruel. Picking up the small sobbing boy Light assured him that he had done nothing wrong and that Light would never hit him.

"Let's find the others and go home alright?"

Near nodded and held tight to his master. Soon Mello and Matt where there and they went home. There was a small blue bird sitting in the table at home.

--

Love

Lady Kitara


	3. Chapter 3

Lady fanfic is called: The TinderBox

I don't own Death Note

--

Light was in the study room reading the note from L so he hadn't notice that he had left three little demons in the kitchen to fend for themselves, that was until he heard a crash and yelp of pain. Jumping he ran to see what happen.

The window in the back kitchen door had been broken, glass everywhere. A man was pinned to the floor knocked out, Mello standing on him looking pissed.

"What happened?" Light asked.

"He attacked us, Master." Mello hopped off the man. "He threw something and it hit Matt."

Light looked over at the redhead who was standing by the table holding his head, using the table for support. Light could see that he was hit pretty hard on the side of his forehead. Matt swayed a little still trying to right the spinning world.

"Mello tie the man up tight, Near, get me the first aid, Matt come here."

Mello kicked the man once and then proceeded to drag the man to the other end of the room, found the rope and then tied him up. Near had found the first aid in one of the cabinets. Using books he was able to get the box and head over to his Master and friend.

Light dipped a cloth into cool water before cleaning Matt's wound. The boy whimpered, but that was expected. He had been hit real hard and in the head too that. Light was surprised he hadn't been knocked out or worse.

"There." Light said as he finished wrapping the bandages around the demon's head.

"Thank you, Master" Matt said somewhat weak. The dizziness had yet to leave him.

"Your welcome." Light ruffled his hair, smiling.

Standing Light grabbed his coat and took the three small pouches of money from his room before heading back down stairs.

"Matt, Near, you two stay here and Mello you come with me. We're bringing our guest to the courts."

--

If L had thought sitting down right all night was painful he was wrong. Now he was strapped to a hard table laying flat on his back. Mist could be seen on his eyes and the servant standing in the room felt pity for him. Walking over he removed the cloth from his mouth.

"Thank you…" L said quietly.

"Why are they doing this to you, Prince L?"

L said nothing. He was staring up at the ceiling at the pictures of birds flying free. What would it be like to be free? Away from this place and all it's cruelty that was inflected on him just because he was different? Had he done something wrong?

Letting out a small sigh L closed his eyes, trying to think of good memories, most of which were of him and Light when they were young. Light…where was he? That was something to wonder about. Light had been sent to war and had returned, but before that when they couldn't see each other what did he do?

He could imagine the other standing proud on his way to war and on the way back, with that smirk that said, 'Ha! I'm the best!' and getting everyone's attention. Then Light would go to his home, rest and then go out and celebrate at the bar. (I have no idea what they where called way back then but it's a old time bar.)

L remembered when they had met and went through all the memories from that time till they were separated because his father clamed he was a shamed of such a son. Still there was one thing L held close to his heart. He most loved memory… yes, it was the day Light had kissed him…

--

Mello followed his Master around as they first dropped off the man and then went to the housing place where they saw about a new home. Then they went to a furniture place to order a bunch of things for each room of the new home.

It was a few hours later that they had gotten everything done. On the way home they passed the castle where all the lights were lit since it was evening. Mello had looked up at the place and didn't notice Master stopped cause he ran into him.

"Sorry." Mello rubbed his nose.

"Don't be. Come, it getting dark."

Light wondered what tower L was in. If his father was keeping him locked up then it had to be somewhere that no one could see him, so it would have to be the tower that faced the ocean. It had to be.

There was a flash of black and he saw a man in a cloak come jump put from an alleyway, knife in hand. Stepping to side on instinct Light kicked the attacker in the ribs, taking him down with ease. There were two more men and they had Mello up against the wall.

"Mello!"

Light had said the name in worried but as he was saying it the man on the ground stood and went to punch him, so the way he said it sounded like an order and that was all the demon needed. Eyes turned red and soon all the attackers were running form them.

"No, you don't!" Mello hissed and ran after and continued to beat them.

Light watch in mild shock before he stood and called out to the demon. "Enough!"

Mello stopped and returned to his master side wishing he could had gotten in a few more hits. The men groaned in pain as master asked them questions. After that they took them to the courts. On the way home again they stopped just a few feet away from the house.

"Mello,"

"Yes, Master?"

Light smiled. "Good work."

Mello blinked. "I just did what you ordered me to." He said as they walked into the house

When they got in Light was shocked to see dinner on the table. For a second he wondered who had did this when he saw books stacked up by the stove and counter. Wondering where the two could be he called out to them. They came down from upstairs and greeted him.

"Well, shall we eat then?" Light said patting Near's head.

"I'm not hungry…" Matt said looking kinda down. (Gloom…)

Even though Light hadn't known them long he knew that Matt was always ready to eat and for him to turn it down meant he was in pain or had a fever from the injury. Standing he looked over the redhead's cut. It looked fine.

"Just eat a little," Light said. "Then you can rest."

Matt nodded and they all sat and ate.

It was way to quite at the table so Light thought it would be a great time to get to know more about them. However when he went to say something there was knock at the door.

--

Just as L thought he couldn't take the pain anymore he felt his bids released. Rolling over he curled up into a ball feeling the stress leave him. At first he thought that it was his teacher that had untied him but it wasn't.

"Prince L…?" it was the servant from earlier. "Are you all right?"

"No," L said softy.

"If there anything I can do for you let me know… can get you some water if you want. I know you haven't drank anything since this morning and it evening now."

L looked up at the man. "Send a message to my friend for me."

"You friend, sir?"

"Just tell him something for me…"

After he had said what he wanted to say L was again strapped to the table. It wasn't long after that he was taken back to his room where he was the strapped to that damned chair again. When was it going to end? The only thing left was to wait and see if the servant would actually tell light his message.

As he thought this, the servant had arrived at the home where he was told to go. There was no sound inside and he wondered if anyone was home. Knocking he was greeted by a blond haired boy.

"It Light Yagami home?" asked the servant.

The boy nodded and went into the house, returning shortly after following a man.

"Can I help you?" Light said.

"I came to deliver a message from Prince L."

Light's eyes widen for a moment. "Tell me."

"Prince L said: the gardens, left, door, up, door behind the curtain.' That's all."

Light thought for a moment before nodding. "Thank you."

The man left and Light went to his study to think over the message. It was clear that it was a way to get to the tower and that L wanted to be saved and soon. The only thing was how was he going to hide L when the king would surly come after him as soon as he noticed L was missing.

Maybe they could move to the next kingdom over? No, that would start a war. Well he'd have to talk to L about it in person. After all two heads were better then one. Now when could he sneak into the castle…it had to be soon and when no one could see him. He would go tonight.

On the way out he walked by the kitchen and saw Near a sleep on the table. That would mean the two others would be going to sleep where they had last night.

"Near, come here."

Near opened his eyes slowly. Sliding off the table he fumbled a little walking over to him. Light took his hand and led him to the living room where he found Matt on the stairs, woke him and helped him up the stairs.

Once in the bedroom he told them they could sleep in the bed. Matt fell into the blankets and was out within seconds. Near climbed in snuggling into one of the feather pillows.

Light went back down to look for the third and found him looking out the window at something. Wondering what it was he looked too. Outside there was someone watching the house. Okay, now that made three attempts that some strange men wanted to attack them and in one day at that! He was fed up.

"Get him, Mello." He sighed. Really what was going on today?

Mello smirked and rushed outside. After about ten minutes of jumping, kicking and throwing the man around he walked back in the house with the man, dragging him by the foot.

"He said he knows you." Mello let go of the foot.

"Really? You, what's your name?" There was no answer. "Did you knock him out?"

"Maybe…" Mello kicked the guy. "Wake up!"

"Tie him up and lock him in the closet." Light stood up. "I'll be gone for a while and I'm going to leave you in charge of the place till I get back. When your done there go up stairs and get some rest."

"Yes, Master." Mello kicked the man again.

--

Light made his way to the castle. Sneaking into the gardens he headed to the far back there was a wall. Taking the left as L had said he soon came to a half door hidden behind a bush. Opening it he saw the long spiral stairs and began to climb them.

It was a long climb and he was glad when he made it to the top. There was a long hallway and there was many portraits, rugs and such but only one curtain. Looking around he went carefully to it. Pushing back the curtain he saw a door.

--

L was bearly paying attention to anything that made noise because he was so tired, form being strapped to things. To make it worse he hadn't eaten anything for twenty-four hours and his stomach pain had gotten worse.

Couldn't he just pass out sometime soon? It was then he heard the sound of his door opening and his first thought was 'what do they want now?' to his shock and surprise was when he looked up and saw a stunned face looking right back at him. Before he could even register what was happening he was free and was being held in strong arms.

His mind clicked as he leaned into the embrace as comfort took over his pained body. They stayed like that both happy to be holding the other. It was when L's stomach growled that broken the peace.

"L…are you alright?" Light pulled back to look at him.

Sighing L looked up at him a tear on his eyes. "Light-kun…" then he leaned against Light again.

"It's going to be alright, but first we need to come up with a plan." Light held him closer.

--

Love

Lady Kitara


	4. Chapter 4

Lady fanfic is called: The TinderBox

I don't own Death Note

--

At first no one had noticed that the prince was missing in the middle of the nights or that he would return early the next morning. No one ever noticed that three boys would come and take the prince away and would bring him back. No noticed how happy the prince looked, that is until another prince from the kingdom over came to ask the king for his hand.

They had taken the other prince to prince L's room and discovered his missing presence. The king was outraged, slamming the door he started to walk down to the main hall to yell out orders when there was a noise. They reopened the door to find the prince asleep in his bed. One knight ran to the open tower window just in time to see a blur running off the grounds…

--

"Potatoes." Mello said as he handed them to Matt.

"Potatoes." Matt placed them in the basket they had.

"Carrots."

"Carrots."

"Fish."

"Fish."

After an hour of shopping they head back home. It had been a week since their master had them bring him the prince every night and it had been only ten days since they been with him and yet somehow it seem that they had always been together.

For one they were going to move to a new home, much bigger then the one now and their master had said they could have their own room. Now that was a shock! Never had the three little demons or as their master called them his three little angels, had a room, home and a nice master.

"We're home, master!" Matt announced as he and Mello went to put the things away.

"Did you get everything?" Light asked as he went over a few things that had to be taken care of.

"Yes, master." Mello said.

"Good." Light stood. "I've received a letter telling us we can move into our house in a few days."

So all that day they set to packing things and at one point Near had tripped over something and Mello tripped over him resulting to a bunch of falling books from the box he was carrying.

Towards the evening when all the things where all most packed and ready for moving. After dinner the oldest demon waited for midnight to come around. It was his turn to bring the prince to his master so when the clock dinged twelve his eyes glowed red and with super speed he took off to the castle tower.

L was waiting by the window and when he felt his shirt tugged he let his hand be taken into the slammer hand and it seemed sot strange yet interesting how they could be running so fast and yet it was as if they were running at a steady pace.

Back at the tower the servant had seen the prince be taken away and informed the king. So the king had a knight hide in his son's room the next night and one in the bushes below. When midnight came around the knight saw a white blur run onto the grounds, up the secret passageway and a short time later come back out and then it came back down with what had to be the prince.

The knight had to struggle to keep up with them and lucky the small white blur was clear in the middle of the night. It ran into a house and the poor man was holding his chest by the time he got there. He picked into the window to see prince L talking to someone. To tired to stay he took out some chalk and drew an X on the door.

However when Near came back from taking the prince home saw the X and told his master. So his master gave him chalk and the small boy went to all the doors in town and drew X's on all the doors and well he was at it drew some pictures on them.

The king was smart Light had to admit because the next night it was pebbles and so Matt went and spread pebbles everywhere. Then it was flour and Mello made fake trails of those but the king would not give up. So Light had to think of something else.

The prince that wanted to marry L was called Kai and when he found out that someone was taking L away at night he became angry. Who dared take his prince?! Well this would not stand and so he had talked with L lovingly and L just said he would not marry him.

So when Kai was mad enough he asked the king to lock L in another tower and it was done. Worry filled L's mind and heart. What was Light going to do? What if they found him? All L could do now was wait and pray.

--

"What are you making?" Mello asked.

"Soup." Near replied.

Adding in the things the older boys had gotten earlier, he said it would be done in about an hour so if there was anything else they wanted to eat to tell him now.

"Bread would go nice with soup." Matt said looking into the big pot.

"I'll make some then."

Near hopped off the pile of books and went over to the pantry. Getting out all he would need for bread he started his task. Once everything was mix he started to kneed it the shaped it before putting it into the oven for about twenty or so minutes.

The sound of the door opening made them turn. Their master walked in looking mad about something. Wondering what it could be they wondered over to him.

"Tonight," Light said. "Were going to a ball."

"A ball?" they all said eyes wide.

"Tonight? But I thought you hated the king cause he locks L up."

"That's true, and all, but, L is going to be there and I'm sure my three little angels would like to go."

"We can go?!" Mello and Matt almost fell over.

"We never been to a ball before…" Near said softly.

Light blinked. "There's a first time for everything. Now let's go out and find something for you to wear."

"Will there be food?"

"Yes, Matt. Hm…? It something burning?"

"Ah! The bread!" Near yelped and ran into the kitchen.

--

Love

Lady Kitara


	5. Chapter 5

Lady fanfic is called: The TinderBox

I don't own Death Note

--

The ball was needless to say beautiful in every way. The people who where invited came in all kids of costumes of every sort.

Light and his three angles also came in costumes. Now the three younger one were on a mission for their master. It was to find out more about Kai and to find out where L was being kept. Simple yet dangerous . Now Mello knew what to do and how to do it. All he needed was for matt to cause a commotion.

During one of the dances matt had stepped onto some woman dress and caused it to rip. It was funny to him so he laughed.

"You little brat!" she yelled.

Light cam to say he was sorry for the other and everyone was looking at them. Taking the chance Mello left into a secret entrance in the wall and Near went up to the tower.

On the way up to the tower Near got lost a few times but managed to get where he was going to. When he got there however L wasn't in his room. Wondering where he could be he searched all the towers until he came to the only one that was locked.

Meanwhile Mello was stocking Kai and finding out this man was just plain mean and selfish. The man had way to much pride and was rude to anyone he said anything that he didn't like. Making sure not to get caught he made his way back to tell his master how this guy was.

--

Near hated stairs. More now then ever. How long was this stair way and when was it going to end? Pushing his body more and more he finally made it to the tower bedroom door.

"Please tell me your in there L…" he gasped.

"Yes, I am Near." came the voice.

"Thank god…"

Opening the door Near wondered in. "Master is here and he wants to see you,"

"Well let's not keep him waiting." L hopped off his bed and they headed back down together.

Back down in the ball room Light was getting more and more annoyed about Kai and from how Mello was telling about him it seemed he didn't like him either.

"Master, look!" Matt said. "It's L,"

Looking up it was indeed L. Everyone stopped to look as the prince came down the stairs with a small boy right next to him.

"Light-kun," L said with a small smile.

"Prince L," Light took his hand. "may I have this dance?"

L had a small blush on his face. "Of course."

--

Love

Lady Kitara


	6. Chapter 6

Lady fanfic is called: The TinderBox

I don't own Death Note

--

Mello, Matt and Near had a very busy time keeping all the other people who wanted to dance with L away. It wasn't easy but by running past them and getting them confused by using a magic spell wasn't to hard.

When the two had left to talk outside the three went in search of food. Okay, Matt drag them along to the food table. Everything was going fine when Mello noticed that some guy was headed towards the happy couple. With a snap of his fingers the man tripped over air.

Matt and Near looked over. It seemed that a lot of people wanted to get close to the prince. So they had to make sure they stayed far away from them. It was easy keeping them away for a little while until someone noticed that they were using magic. It wasn't just anyone either. It was Prince Kai. The poor demons… Kai knew the story of the tinder box.

Light and L stood by the garden. It was just outside the castle, so it wasn't a long walk. They had talked for a long time about everything and anything. Mostly about them living together. As Light leaned in to give his lover a kiss, screams came from the party. Rushing in they saw the three demons fighting the guards.

Mello had jumped on ones back and was clawing at his eyes. The reason was because the man had Near in a hold that didn't allow him to breath. Matt was running around three as they tried to catch them. Once free, Near took off to find a hiding stop, the youngest demon had never been a fighter.

Light made his way through to the scene. It went by fast and they next thing he knew he was being restrained. Demanding to know what was going on, he was interrupted by the king.

"Call off your demons!" The King yelled, then added. "And hand them over to me."

"What?!" Light glared at him.

"Sir Light Yagami, these demons," Kai spoke. "Are the ones from the stories are they not?"

Kai pointed to Mello. "The Demon Mello, The Demon Matt and…"

The arm he had behind his hand yanked out the smallest demon. Kai was holding tight to his arm and it hurt so the jerking made him whimper.

"Near!" Mello and Matt said.

"The Demon Near." Kai laughed. "I must say, that owning these…things, make you famous. No one has seen these thing in a hundred years.

"How do you know about them?" Light asked in a low voice.

"Me? How do I know?" Kai laughed again, but in a more evil kind of way. "Because my grandfather owned them!"

As pale as Near was he went paler, Matt gasped, and Mello groweled.

"I see the three of them remember him."

The King smirked. "You, Light Yagami shall be cast out of the kingdom and your demons shall become mine."

"What?! You can't do that!"

"I am the king and I will do what I want!"

With that Light was cast out of the place and L was locked away in her room. The three demons where forced down to the donjon . Since they had fought them the guards locked them up tight. Hissing and growing the older demons swore that they would pay for this. Near sobbed to himself as the doors closed with the metal creak.

In his tower room L prayed that the men taking Light to the outside of the kingdom would not kill him.

--

Will Light die?

What will happen to Mello, Matt and Near?

What about L?

Plz R&R

Love

Lady Kitara


	7. Chapter 7

Lady fanfic is called: The TinderBox

I don't own Death Note

--

"Stop your crying, Near." Mello said. "It wont help us."

"We'll be okay, don't worry," Matt added.

After a few minutes the crying continued. They tried to offer the small demon comforting words but the other couldn't stop. When he did calm down enough to speak he informed them.

"The bindings are too tight… they're hurting me…" Near sniffed.

Mello sighed. It was true. Since they had almost killed the guards they had been banded up tightly and it was painful. Opening his mouth he bite into the chain that was on his arm. If he could chew through it then he could get the others free. They had to get out and they had to get the tinder box before anyone else did. If they did they there Master wouldn't be Light anymore and God forbid it be Kai.

"Got it!"

With his arm free Mello could easily get out of the chain and straps. Once free he took in a long breath. The things had been so tight they had trouble breathing. Tarring off the binds on Matt's arms the red head got free and when he landed he help Mello get Near out. Then sneaking out the door they saw the guards. Knocking them out they were careful get out of the lower part of the castle. Once out on the ground their first task was to find the tinder box. Find that, then their master would live, don't find that and Master would die and they would be in for hell.

"Wait." Mello said suddenly.

"What?" the others asked.

"We won't have time for both. Matt you find out where Master is and we'll got look for the tinderbox."

Matt didn't want to leave but had no choice. So once free from the castle they parted ways. Matt ran fast to the outside city borders. Once there his eyes scanned for foot prints. It was then he heard people heading his way. Keeping out of view he waited for them. When he saw his Master being lead out of the city and to the forest, he knew had to hurry.

"It has be here some where." Mello said as he and Near ran through the house searching for the tinderbox. "Where would he keep valuable things?"

""Hidden. Maybe in the basement?"

"Maybe. I'll go up and you see if you can find it down there. Be careful and call me if you need help."

"Alright,"

They parted and Near went down sneaking passed all the guards and searched the rooms and was careful not to make any noise.

Just as he got to the last room he opened it and as luck would have it there was about twenty guards playing cards.

…

"Get him!"

Near ran for it. Being as fast he was wasn't going to help him. He could only use his powers if he was told too and right now only Mello and Matt had power to fight.

Closing his eyes he cried out in his mind. "Mello!"

A loud roar sound echoed before slumped bodies on the floor.

"What'd you do run into a room?!" Mello yelled.

"Sorry…?"

--

Matt was gaining on the men who took their master and when he got there…

"You killed them all…?"

Light turned and smiled. "I thought you knew by now that I'm the top solider. Now then Matt, let's head back to the palace."

"Yes, Master!" Matt smiled.

--

"Slow down, please…!"

"Can't! Just try to keep up!"

Mello dragged Near along as they hurried up to a tower where the prince might have been held. They had been so desperate to avoid the King. If the where summoned it was all over for them. They had such a small time limit and it was all in their minds.

Then it happened.

--

Matt was running in step with his Master as they entered the city walls. They ran through the ally ways and passed through some hidden doors that where so well hidden Matt was sure no one would be able to find them.

It was when they reached the castle that they had a small bit of trouble. The door that lead to L's room was hammered shut and was guarded. Gritting his teeth Light moved around the castle until he came to a wall. He tapped on the walls until a hallow sound was heard and then told matt to knock it down.

A passage way was there and so they took it.

--

"Stop!" L cried out as he saw this scene.

The king had figured out just how to use the tinder box and now had control over the smallest demon. He had the demon attacking his friend.

"Near, try to resist!"

"I can't! It's hurting me!" Near said as he tried to block out the commands he was given but nothing help.

His small body burned every time he tried to resist the spell and it only left him when he carried out the job. Mello was fast but the problem was that Near knew his fighting style. They had been in the dark place so long they all knew about each other.

'In fact…' Near thought as tears rolled down his face as he attacked his friend again. 'We don't even remember how we got there anymore.'

Mello ran up to the ceiling and jumped to the side as a wind slash headed for him.

'We all we know,'

--

"Five down. Over five hundred to go." Light said cleaning his sword.

Then he turned and glared at the other twenty guards. "Matt."

"Yes, Master!" His eyes glowed an eerie green.

--

"Near!"

Near's eyes widen in shock as arms grabbed him and held him in a warm hug. A flash of his Master holding him when he was almost kidnapped appeared in his mind. For a few moments he was free of the spell as he remembered how at peace he was then. That time o being carried. He was a demon. He was child.

If only he could stay like that forever.

"Got you!" Mello screamed as he lunched himself to the king and a body guard jumped in saving him.

Growling he jumped back and tried to use fire to try and kill them all off. But something tugged at his soul. The king had struck the tinder box four times…

Their dreams of living a happy life was over.

--

Love

Lady Kitara


End file.
